1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a gaming machine and a control method thereof.
2. Background Art
Amongst the already-known gaming machines such as slot machines is a gaming machine that awards a bonus when a predetermined condition is met (e.g. when a bonus symbol is stop-displayed). For example, there has been a gaming machine which awards game media such as coins or the like, or a gaming machine which runs a special game such as a free game, when the predetermined condition is met.
Of these gaming machines that award a bonus is a gaming machine including a plurality of bonuses, from which one bonus is selected and awarded, when a player operates a button or the like on the input device (e.g. Specification of U.S. Patent Application No. 2009/0104973).
In the above mentioned gaming machine having a plurality of bonuses, a player while playing the game usually is very much interested in the types of bonuses and selection of the bonuses.
In view of this, an object of the present invention is to provide a gaming machine and a control method thereof providing a new entertainment characteristic, by adding a new characteristic in relation to selection of the plurality of bonuses.